


Slang

by Hey_There_Cowboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crime Scene, Deviant!Connor, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lesbians my guy, Oops I gave Connor anxiety, Post Pacifist Route, Swearing, Vandalism, just for fun, reference to murder, reference to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy
Summary: The boys are called to a crime scene and Connor learns something(s) unexpected from a new friend.





	Slang

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic that's self-indulgent because I had a random thought lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Writing Tumblr](https://thatfunkylesbianwriter.tumblr.com/)

“I might as well have a margarita if we’re gonna be doing this shit in this kinda heat,” Hank grumbled, pulling at his bright orange, tropical shirt uncomfortably. 

Connor only lifted an eyebrow in acknowledgment, continuing to focus and analyze the crime scene in front of him. The dynamic human-android duo was called in earlier that summer morning to head over to a small park, nestled in between apartment buildings. A local officer was doing their early morning rounds when they happened to stumble upon the normally crisp and clean playground to a highly vandalized and quite honestly, disturbing scene.

Android parts, legs, arms, hands, _heads_ , were strewn about in the 300-foot area and bright blue liquid painted the ground; it looked as if a massacre had taken place.

“Connor,” Hank’s gruff voice brought the android out of his analyzation, “what the fuck are we looking at?”

The lieutenant was stationed at the other side of the park, arms crossed, pressing his lips into a firm line in his confusion and discomfort. Despite all the android hate crimes and murders they’d seen a few months after the Android Revolution, it still cut Hank down to his core like any other human crime.

Without answering, Connor crouched down to touch some of the blue liquid and brought it to his mouth (once again, much to the dismay of his partner) and found that it wasn’t thirium as he feared, but a mixture of different shades of common house paints. Just to make sure, the android detective sampled several other areas and came back with the same results.

Hank groaned into the hand that came across his face, “You always have to be so goddamn gross.”

“There seems to be no trace of thirium, leading me to believe that the android parts weren’t actually severed from a living android.” Connor stood, crossing the area and methodically stepping over the paint stains and around the forensic team to come to a cluster of parts.

Analyzing them, he found that there was no thirium in the components themselves and were several models old and had been deactivated years ago. Connor gradually made his way back to Hank, who was talking to Officer Taryn Martinez, a friendly yet fierce variant of the PM700 android that had rejoined the DPD ranks after a time period of exploring her deviancy.

Connor had grown to admire Officer Martinez immensely in the short time he knew her and despite how little he knew of her, he considered her a friend. The android had wit and the ability to quickly adapt to her surroundings, both very reliable traits out in the field. That and how she could ask anything of Hank (with continued prodding and reverse psychology) and he’d do it for her, despite her lower rank and his grumpy attitude. To Connor, anyone who could sway the immovable object of the lieutenant was worthy of all his respect.

Upon seeing him, Officer Martinez greeted Connor with a small nod and tight smile, her LED flickering yellow, “Do you guys think neighborhood androids and I should be worried about this?”

“I don’t think these little shits are gonna do any harm,” the lieutenant looked around, “considering they couldn’t even use real blue blood. They’re just trying to scare people.”

Officer Martinez nodded her head and looked around, the LED still flickering yellow as she scanned the area herself. Her brown eyes landed on a cluster of parts, the little ring to flash red for just a moment.

While Hank stepped aside to speak with the forensic team, Connor slipped into the empty space next to the android police officer, “Is everything alright?”

“It’s definitely upsetting,” she sighed out, “I can’t believe things like this are still happening, no matter how ‘harmless’ they seem to be. Can’t humans tell they’re like a broken record when they do this kind of stuff?”

Connor thought on that, his own LED flickering yellow as discomfort rose in his throat, making him reach up to run a hand on the front and back of it. Ever since his deviancy, the android detective learned that other parts of his body would react in unaccounted for ways when he felt a certain… emotion. The uncomfortable lump in his throat and tingling across his arms was categorized as “anxiety” in his system, a word lent by Hank when he witnessed the android almost overheat and malfunction one night when he worked himself too hard on a case involving the murder of an android child.

Running a small self-diagnostic, Connor came to the conclusion that he should stop _looking_ at the cluster of android parts and turned towards Hank, who continued to grumble around the crime scene.

“The team is gonna wrap up this mess since they found a couple fingerprints on the parts,” the lieutenant motioned to the officer, Connor noting his awkward stance and lack of knowledge on how to help an android, “Are you, uh, cool with staying here?”

Officer Martinez’s LED finally flickered back to a bright blue as she looked to Hank, smiling, “Yeah I’ll be fine, you guys get out of here and my fat ass will hold down the fort as these guys clean up.”

While the human slang made Hank snort, Connor tilted his head in confusion, snapping his attention away from the area and somber mood. By living with Hank, he started to learn obscure terms and added them to his own personal dictionary in the hopes to break out a few and make the lieutenant chuckle. But he had not come across any android that spoke in this way before, making the detective android curious.

“But Officer Martinez,” Connor started, “you don’t have any body fat as an android and I assure you that your… ass is quite normal if you are referring to current human beauty standards.”

The android officer froze, looking as if she malfunctioned, and her LED flickering yellow for just a second before turning blue as her face slowly broke into a wide smile. Hank, on the other hand, smacked Connor in the shoulder and held his hands out in a gesture of disbelief. Connor came to another conclusion that he crossed a line.

“Connor,” the lieutenant’s eyes were wide, “what the fuck?”

Before he could make up some reply, Officer Martinez laughed, waving her hand at Hank, “It’s all good, Lieutenant, it’s not like he has a good teacher to tell him how to be socially sound like I do.”

She continued to laugh as she turned to Connor, pointing a finger at him, “You, quit analyzing my ass or I’m gonna have to tell my wife.”

With that, Hank grabbed a still slightly confused Connor by the arm, huffed out a “whatever”, and dragged him back to the car, leaving Officer Martinez laughing in their wake. The officer’s threat stayed on Connor’s mind the entire way back to the station, analyzing the officer’s words over and over again before coming to his last conclusion of the day.

He’d known a lesbian android for the second time in his life.

An alert, _Software Instability_ , popped up in the corner of his eyesight.


End file.
